Swaisy Sick Day
by annoying-antisocial
Summary: Sweets stays home sick with Daisy! Sweets/Daisy fluff! It's so fluffy!


**Quick note:** _This was co-written with __**sldlovespandf15**__, check her out! She's awesome!_

…...

Sweets woke up to the sounds of dull rhythmic thumping. He peeked his eyes open and then screwed them shut when a headache set in. He couldn't breath out of his nose and his muscles hurt. Sweets tried to ignore the thumping noise before he heard a faint call of 'Lancelot!' from outside his apartment. He groaned and sat up in bed. He really did feel awful. He slowly shuffled out of bed with a weak call of 'I'm coming!' But the knocking continued. Eventually Lance got to the door and opened it.

"Daisy...? What are you doin' here?" Sweets asked with slightly congested voice.

"Lance-a-lot!" Daisy cried when she saw his pale face. "Are you okay?" She stepped through the door and threw her thin arms around him, pulling him close. Sweets' body was hot and he patted her back before pulling away with a sigh.

"I'm fine..." Lance grumbled, pushing his hand to his head because of the pounding. His dark eyes widened when he felt how warm his how face was. "I think..."

"Oh, Lance," Daisy fretted, pushing Sweets into his apartment. "You look AWFUL!"

"Daisy, not so loud." Sweets said, rubbing his throbbing head.

"You just sit down, Lancelot, and I'll be right back." Daisy said, gently pushing Sweets onto his couch before running off to get a thermometer and a cool rag.

"Daisy..I've gotta get to work..." Lance groaned deeply, pressing his hands to his temples.

"No way, Lance-a-lot. You have to stay home!" Daisy argued, running water over a rag.

"Daisy..." Lance pleaded before his girlfriend came over and placed the rag on his head and put a thermometer in his mouth.

"No if ands or buts about it Lance! You are staying home." Daisy said before poking his nose. "Now keep that under your tongue, Lancelot." She said pointing to the thermometer.

"Lithen Raisy I reed tro..." Lance began, trying to speak around the thermometer, but Daisy shook her head, putting her index finger to her lips.

"No, Lance." She sighed, smiling at him. "You aren't going anywhere." Lance tried to argue, but shook his head. To be honest, he really didn't want to go anywhere. His muscles were heavy and his eyes burned, light making his head feel like its bursting.

"There you go, Lance-a-lot." Daisy grinned before stroking Lance's cheek. The thermometer beeped and Daisy plucked it out of his mouth and looked at it before shaking her head. "Just like I thought. 102.8. You have a fever."

"Its not that bad..." Lance sighed, a wave of pain overtaking him. He pulled his elbows close, pushing his fists into his head. Biting his lip, he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Migraine?" Daisy asked, eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Sweets nodded before entering a coughing fit. "Maybe we should go to the doctor..." Daisy suggested, putting her hand on his arm.

"I am a doctor." Sweets coughed out, a small laugh following.

"Sweetie, you may have a PhD and a PsyD but you are not a medical doctor." Daisy pointed out, nudged him gently. "You could be really sick."

"I'm sure it's just a cold, Daisy." Sweets sniffled. "The flu at the worst."

"I'm worried..." Daisy said, leaning close to him. "Let me be worried."

"I know you are, and I love you for it." He said, turning his eyes to her. He squinted at the light, his face contorting in pain.

"... Would you like me to get you an Aspirin?" Daisy asked, rubbing his arm.

"Yes..." Sweets whined, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I'll be right back, Lance-a-lot." Daisy said, kissing him on top of his head before rushing off the find some aspirin. After a minute she rushed back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. "Here you go, Lance."

"Can I just take the entire bottle?" Sweets cried out, louder than he'd planned. Daisy jumped, a little of the water spilling over.

"Um, no you can't. Here you go." Daisy put the aspirin in his mouth and put the water up to his mouth. "Drink, my Lance-a-lot."

He sipped the water, and tipped his head backwards. Squeezing his eyes shut as he gulped down the pill, and the water. "Ah...I don't want to move..." he groaned, feeling his sick body long for sleep.

"I know, Lance, and you don't have to." Daisy pushed Sweets so he was laying down and kissed him at his hairline. Lance smiled a little as his eyelids fluttered shut and he fell asleep, his nose whistling as he breathed through his congested nose.

Daisy smiled at her boyfriend, watching his chest move up and down slowly. She rested her small hand in the center of his chest, he wrapped his hand around hers on reflex. She smiled as she laced her fingers in his.

Daisy frowned slightly when she felt how clammy his hand was but she shook it off and rubbed her thumb across the top of his hand. It seemed that even in his sleep her Lance-a-lot was a real sweetheart.

Soon she pulled her hands from his and roamed around his apartment, looking at photos. Pushing the TV on, she looked through the channels, keeping the volume low. After a about an hour of silence Daisy heard the sounds of shuffling fabric. She looked over at the couch and saw Sweets getting himself propped up on his elbows, eyes fluttering open.

"Hey-" sniffle. "Daisy, Whatcha Doin?" Sweets said, tilting his head slightly.

"You have so many pictures..." Daisy said, flicking her eyes from photo to photo. "But not from before you were around 7 or after you joined the FBI." Her voice was clinical, like she was analyzing bones. Lances face fell, and he looked to the blankets. Daisy rushed over, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry...I got caught up in observing...I'm sorry!" She mumbled into his shoulder, hugging him.

"D-Daisy let go of me." Lance says, looking suddenly nauseous.

"No, Lance, I-" Daisy started before Sweets pushed her away and ran into his open kitchen and vomited in the sink. "Lance-a-lot...oh no..." Daisy mumbled, walking over. She rubbed his back, as he coughed more into the sink. He turned to her, dark rings around his eyes, his face even paler. "We should see a doctor..."

"That's not necessary, Daisy. I-" Sweets said before he started to vomit in the sink again.

"Lance-a-lot..." Daisy groaned. She turned from the sink, even though she had great control of her gag reflex, she couldn't watch. He began dry heaving for a few minutes, leaning over the sink.

"Sorry..." Sweets said between coughs when he finished dry heaving. "About... That... Daisy.."

"Its not your fault, Lance-a-lot." Daisy smiled, rubbing her hand on hid arm. "Your sick, I want to help you."

"Thank you." Sweets said, going in for a kiss before Daisy pushed him at arms length.

"What doing you think you're doing?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He said, tilting his head to the side. "Oh right... I'm a little sick."

"A little?" Daisy's scoffed, smiling at his puppy dog eyes.

"Just one little kiss?" Lance asked as innocent as possible before he started to cough again.

"No Lance-a-lot." She smiled and began to guide him back to the couch. "I will nurse you back to health, though." Daisy sat him back on the couch.

"Naughty nurse?" Sweets asked, earning him a light smack upside the head.

"Lance-a-lot!" She whined, a smile on her lips. He looked up at her with a sly smile. "Come on, wanna find something to watch?"

"I suppose s- a-a-ACHO!" Sweets sneezed, putting his hands to his face. "Daisy, could you get me a tissue? I have some in my room." Lance said, his hands still covering his nose and mouth.

"Yes, of course." She smiled, walking to his room with a skip. Soon Daisy returned, handing him a tissue back. "Here you go, Lance-a-lot!" Sweets grabbed tissue quickly and tried to get the mucus off his face before he blew his nose. He groaned as he tried to shake the tissue off his hand. Daisy giggled, plucking the garbage can up and holding it in front of him. "Feeling any better?" She giggled, looking at his pale face. Sweets shook his head 'no' slowly, but then nodded it 'yes.'

"No...well kinda yes...I mean...everythings confusing when you have a headache!" The young psychologist groaned.

"Awww... Poor Lance-a-lot." Daisy said, side hugging Sweets.

"Y'know... The TV in my room is bigger than the one out here..." Sweets said with the smallest hints of a smirk on his face.

"Well let's go watch TV in there." Daisy smiled, clapping her hands together. Soon she saw his grin, and narrowed her eyes. "And that's all we are going to do, Lance-a-lot." Daisy rolled her eyes when he 'mhm'ed at her and helped him up. He was too much sometimes. Lance's body quaked with sickness, every movement felt like a punch. He followed his small framed girlfriend into his bedroom. Sweets and Daisy walked in and laid down on the bed.

"So... Here we are." Sweets said with a smile.

"Yes we are." Daisy said, switching the TV on and leaning against Lance. Daisy flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch. Sweets started squeaking and pointing as she went through the channels. Daisy turned to him, concern and confusion painted on her features. "Lance-a-lot...are you okay?"

"Look!" He cried, pointing at the TV guide. "Look what's on!"

"Saved by the Bell! Oh my gosh I love that show! It looks like it's a marathon to!" Daisy squealed before selecting that channel.

"Yes! I so love this show." Lance smiled at her, turning his eyes to the television. "Its like totally epic!"

"I know right?" Daisy smiled, turning to Sweets. He looked at her for a second before pressing his forehead against hers.

"You are so cute." Sweets murmured.

"Awh Lance-a-lot!" She cooed, then pulled back, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve. "You're gonna get me sick!" Daisy complained, glaring at him.

"Come on, Daisy." Sweets said pouting. "I've got chills, keep me warm?" Sweets smiled and opened an arm to her. She sighed, she couldn't deny those big brown eyes. Daisy pulled herself into his arms, smiling. Sweets slide his hand into the small of her hip and snuggled up to her before refocusing onto the TV. They watched for an hour or two with the only interruptions being Sweets' sneezing and coughing. Soon Daisy's stomach growls.

"Hungry?" Sweets asked an amused look on his face.

"Yes..." she mumbled. "How about you?'

"I doubt my ability to hold any food at this time." He laughed.

"Hmmm... Tell you what. How about I make us some chicken noodle soup? You sound like you could use some." Daisy said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Lance smiled back, sitting up in bed.

"You lay down, Lance-a-lot." Daisy smiled and pushed him back down on the bed before getting up and going to make soup.

"Okay..." Lance smiled, nodding to her. He watched as she skipped out of his room, and curled up into a ball.

After a few minutes, Daisy walked in with two bowls of soup and frowned. She walked over the bed and peered down at his curled up form, concerned. "Lance-a-lot?" Daisy asked.

"Wha-" He groaned, pulling himself up he put a smile on. "Oh Daisy! Soup smells great!"

"Are you okay, Lance-a-lot? Are you in pain?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"No...no. I'm fine." He laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. "So...soup?"

"Yes, soup." Daisy said, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Would you like me to feed you, my Lance-a-lot?"

"Oh that's really not necessary Dais-" Lance was cut off by a spoonful of soup being pushed into his mouth. Sweets pushed back the desire to roll his eyes as his girlfriend spoon feed him. He knew she was just trying to be helpful and it was really sweet. She was just so adorable sometimes. His sweet, adorable Miss Daisy. When his soup was almost gone his phone rang, but when he tried to get up Daisy pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I've got it, my sweet Lance-a-lot." Daisy said before answering his phone. "Lance Sweets phone, Daisy speaking... Oh hello Agent Booth!"

"Agent Booth?" Lance exclaimed. "Give me the phone!" He whined.

Daisy waved Sweets off. "Yes that was, Lance... No... No you aren't interrupting anything... No he won't be coming into work..."

"Daisy!" Lance reached for the phone, groaning.

"Yes...yeah he's sick...yeah I'll tell him...sure he'll try to be back tomorrow... mhm, bye agent Booth." She smiled, ending the call.

"What did Agent Booth want?" Sweets asked, sitting up in bed.

"Well they caught a case, he wanted your profile. I told him it had to wait." Daisy, nodded with a smile. Lance sighed deeply, pushing his palms to his forehead. "Awwwww, what's wrong, Lance?" Daisy asked, snuggling back up against her boyfriend.

"I need to be at work..." Lance sighed, tipping his head back.

"No, sweetie, you need to be resting." Daisy said, putting a thin hand to his chest. "Your sick, Lance-a-lot, you can help people when your better." Daisy smiled and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Fine..." He smiled, he couldn't be mad at her. "Let's watch some more saved by the bell!" Daisy nodded and they went back to watching TV. Sweets almost felt like he was getting better with his girlfriend in his arms, relaxing in bed, until his stomach started to turn again. He tried to ignore it but he could feel bile rising in his throat. "Daisy... Daisy, I think I'm going to be sick." Lance said, trying to get out of bed.

"What...?" Daisy blinked, turning from the TV. "Oh! Right...yeah!" She jumped from the bed, pulling a trash can from beside the wall just quickly enough. Lance bent over the bin, coughing out his soup.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Sweets said after a few minutes of heaving before falling back onto his pillow. "Your so nice to me..." Lance gave Daisy a lopsided, dopey smile.

"You are my Lance-a-lot." Daisy grinned, poking his cheek. She plucked the trash can up, holding it from her small frame. She walked to the bathroom, holding her breath. Daisy flushed the contents of the pail and let a breath out. She may be studying to be an anthropologist but the body could be so nasty sometimes. She shook her head and rejoined her boyfriend in bed. He snuggled back against her as soon she got into bed.

"Your so pretty..." Lance said, obviously in a feverish state before kissing her by her jawline.

"Lance-a-lot I think your fever is back up..."

"What?" Lance laughed, shaking his head. "Your crazy, and I'm qualified to say so. I want some ibuprofen... can I have some? They're such a nice color." He sighed, looking at her dreamily.

"Yeeaahh... Let me go get you something for your fever. Stay here, Lance." Daisy said, kissing the top of his head before walking off to get some fever medication.

"I don't have a fever!" He groaned, waving his hand at the empty room. He pushed his other hand to his throbbing head and gasped. "Okay... I might."

"Were you just talking to yourself, Lance-a-lot?" Daisy asked as she reentered the room, medicine in hand.

"Hmmm!" The sickened man laughed. "It appears I was, Miss Daisy!"

"Just take your medicine." Daisy smiles at him and gave him his medicine. He swallowed it quickly and looked at her, grinning.

"Come 'ere." Lance said, holding his arms out to her.

Daisy laughed and hugged him. "You are so silly!" She laughed.

"You are so cute and brilliant!" He exclaimed. "I love you."

"I love you to, my Lance-a-lot." Daisy said, nuzzling into his neck.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now..." Sweets murmured in her ear. Sweets heart skipped a beat and he closed his eyes and went to kiss her only to have a finger pressed to his lips right before they hit hers. "Wha?" Sweets asked opening his eyes.

"I can't get sick, Lance-a-lot." Daisy stated firmly.

"You're not playing fair, Miss Daisy." Sweets said with a pout.

"I'm sorry Lance-a-lot!" She pleaded, a blush hitting her cheeks. Lance looked so cute right now, and she wished to kiss him.

"It's okay..." Lance mumbled, laying down and pulling her down with him. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"Lance-a-lot, are you feeling better?" She smiled.

"If I say yes can I kiss you?" Sweets asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I dunno, Lance-a-lot..." She returned with a sly smirk of her own.

"Well I think I'm feeling much better then..." Sweets said before going in to kiss only to be stopped by a hand. "Seriously?" Sweets groaned.

"I'm not taking any chances, Lance-a-lot." She nodded, pleased with herself.

"You're not playing fair. Teasing a sick person like that." Sweets said with a weak glare.

"Just focus on the TV, Lance-a-lot." Daisy smiled and looked back to the TV.

"Gah, fine." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be mad!" Daisy laughed, pushing him with her elbow gently.

"I could never be mad at you for long, Miss Daisy." Lance murmured, snuggling up to her.

"Oh, my Lance-a-lot!" She smiled, pulling him close to her.

"We should probably focus on the TV..." Sweets said, staring into Daisy's eyes. "Before I do you something YOU'LL regret later. We wouldn't want you get you getting sick..." Lance murmured, leaning towards her.

"Oh I love this episode!" She giggled, turning her gaze to the television. "Oh Lance-a-lot, don't you love this one?"

"Mhm..." Lance said, still looking at Daisy. Daisy giggled and turned his head towards the TV. They continued to watch the show for a few more hours but over time Daisy noticed that her boyfriend's breathing was became strained from congestion.

"Sweetie, you sound congested." Daisy said, pressing an ear to his chest. "I know just the thing for it. Stay here." She said before he could respond. After a moment Daisy walked in with a container of Vicks Rub. Sweets cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you d-"

"I'm just going to get rid of this." Daisy said taking Sweets shirt off. "And rub this on your chest." She said holding the Vicks up.

"Okay." Sweets said with a sly smile before she started to apply the Vicks.

"Hey, Sweets, Ange and I got your apartment manager to let us in. We heard you were sick and wanted to- WOAH!" Hodgins said, walking in with Angela before laying eyes on Sweets and Daisy.

"Doctor Hodgins!" Sweets yelped, spotting straight up, his face burning red."Angela!...I can explain I-"

"No need, buddy." Hodgins laughed, waving his hands in the air. "We see you're busy." The scientist smirked, crossing his arms.

"We brought you some soup!" Angela announced, covering her eyes and waving a tupperware container towards the two.

"It's not like that! Daisy was just-" Sweets pleaded, waving his hands about.

"No need to explain, just take the soup and... Get back to your fun." Hodgins snickered.

"But, wait no...we...just.." Lance was coughing between his words, heaving each sound out.

"Lance-a-lot?" Daisy piped in, rubbing her hands on the dark jeans she was wearing.

"Is he okay?" Angela asked Daisy, peeking between her fingers.

"I think so..." Daisy mumbled, looking her boyfriend over. His chest moved up and down with forced, ragged breaths. He had beads of sweat on his brow from his coughing attack, and his eyes were blood shot. "Just sick." She smiled, nodding to the couple in the doorway.

"Shouldn't he be seeing a doctor- you know what. Never mind that. Please take the soup and you two can... Get back to it." Hodgins said.

"She..w-was just putting v-vicks on my..* Lances face was pale as he stuttered, his voice gravely. Another coughing fit hit, and the young man brought his knees up and bent over into a ball. "Chest..." he finally finished, letting out a dry breath.

"Soup?" Daisy smiled, hopping up she walked to Angela and took the container. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome. You two... Have fun." Angela said before she left with Hodgins in tow.

"It wasn't like tha- ugh... I give up." Sweets coughed.

"Oh don't worry about it, Lance-a-lot." Daisy smiled, setting the soup on the beside table. "Are you alright? That was quite a coughing fit you had."

"I'm fine... But they are going to tell everyone that we were- oh God they are going to tell Agent Booth. I'm never going to hear the end of it." Sweets said before sneezing. "Ugh..."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, Lance-a-lot." She smiled, drawing circles over his chest with her index finger.

"Daisy... You're not playing fair... You can't do this then not let me kiss you..." Sweets said, wrapping his arms around her and tracing his fingers up and down her back.

"Oh..I want to kiss you, but I can't get sick." Daisy sighed, lying her head on his shoulder. " 's never been sick, no neither will I!"

"Well that's just unrealistic." Sweets said, kissing her at her hairline.

"No its not, Lance!" Daisy hissed, sitting up. He flinched at the sound of her voice. " did, and I'm going to be just like her."

"You know what. Fine, Daisy." Sweets huffed before trying refocus on the TV.

"Lance-a-lot..." Daisy whined, brushing her fingers along his jawline. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you, you're sick."

"Why is it that you make it impossible for me to be mad at you?" Lance gave her small smile.

"Because I hate it when your mad at me." Daisy stated, matter-of-factly.

"Plus you're so cute." Sweets grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. "How can I stay and at a face like yours."

"You live up to your name, Lance Sweets." Daisy giggles, pressing her nose to his. Sweets gazed down at Daisy with a dopey, love struck grin and leaned closer to her. She pushed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Lance-a-lot..."

"Daisy..." Lance whined, holding her closer. "Just one little kiss?"

"I don't know..." She sighed, barely able to keep herself from kissing him.

"Come on, Miss Daisy... Kiss me." Sweets smirked.

"You're not playing fair now, Lance-a-lot!" She whined, looking up at him.

"Neither are you..." He breathed, staring down at her.

Daisy stared up at him, and finally pulled herself away. "I wish I could kiss you, Lance-a-lot."

"You really aren't fair." Lance pouted. "Looking like that... Getting me shirtless."

"Tomorrow, when you feel better I'll make it up to you." She smiled teasingly.

"You don't play fair..." Sweets murmured." We should focus on the TV yeah?"

"Yeah.." She smiled, turning her view to the television, it was getting late now. Daisy tried to hide her yawn as she watched the images flick by.

"Hey... You know what I noticed." Sweets murmured.

"What...?" Daisy looked at him with curious eyes.

"You're just like Jesse... 'Cause you're so smart and ambitious." Sweets gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh, you think so?" Daisy squealed, blush painted across her cheeks. "Oh, I just love her! She's so brilliant, just like me."

"You've got that right, Miss. Daisy." He smiled, watching her ponytail bob as she did a little happy dance.

"You know... You're kind of like Screech... Because he's the geeky genius." Daisy smiled and blushed at him.

"You..you think so?" Sweets smiled, feeling his own cheek redden. "Well, I am pretty geeky."

"Don't forget genius..." Daisy said, kissing his forehead.

"I don't know about genius, but I'm doing alright intellectually." He laughed, patting her arm.

"You're always so modest, Lance-a-lot." Daisy grinned at him and held him close.

"Ah, you're so cute." Lance smiled, dismissing the subject.

"So are you..." Daisy whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Ah, I don't know about that." He smiled, fighting his urge to kiss her.

"Yes you are, with your cute little dimples." Daisy giggled, poking one of his said dimples.

Sweets blushed, biting his lip gently. "Awh stop it Daisy, you're making me blush!"

"Which is so cute." She said, kissing him on the nose.

"You're torturing me here!" He sighed, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Cheer up, Lance-a-lot. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want." She said, tracing circles on his chest.

"Whatever I want?" Lance said sleepily, his exhaustion from sickness finally hitting him.

"Whatever you want." Daisy purred before rubbing her eye sleepily. Sweets made a noise of what seemed to be agreement or joy before falling asleep. Soon Daisy was asleep and they spent they spent the rest if the night sleeping in each other's arms.

…**.**

**Bam! Fluff, and a very good fluff I might say. Again, check out sldlovespandf15, totally epic.**


End file.
